Trapped In Degrassi
by Degrasicrazy12
Summary: A chemical spill traps Dallas, Owen, Luke, Cam, Maya, Tori, Zig, Katie, Jake, Eli, Clare, Marisol, Mo and Imogen in Degrassi to fend off against zombies and battle for their lives.
1. Chemical Spill

Degrassi was a school known for drama and fights but that wasn't the biggest problem to ever occur at Degrassi, well after today anyway.

It was 4:00 PM and the only ones still in the school were the members of the band WhisperHug the hockey team and a few others that were on the roof working on the garden. All of a sudden all of the TVs and computer screens turned on at once grabbing everyone's attention.

"In local news there has been a Chemical leak nearby and no one is aloud outside after 5 tonight due to the odd behavior of those who had inhaled fumes from the chemicals." His face remained without emotion but it was obvious he wasn't saying everything.

Everyone met with each other at the doors of the school, it being the last place they wanted to be trapped in, as someone locked them in.

"What the hell!?" Dallas screamed.

"No one is aloud outside. There have been umm side affects to the chemicals." The man with a piece of cloth over his mouth and nose explained.

Everyone was sitting by the door waiting to be let out and talking. The hockey guys mostly kept to themselves except Cam who was talking with Maya, Tori and Zig while Katie, Jake, Marisol and Mo were in their own little world and Eli, Clare and Imogen were talking about the play.

"Why does this all seem so familiar?" cam asked more to himself than anyone in the room.

"The zombie movie we watched last night. I thought something was familiar too." Maya said nonchalantly as he snapped his fingers.

"Why are you two so calm? We are trapped. In a school!" Tori exclaimed not understanding what the two had really said.

"Well lucky for us this isn't a movie and zombies don't exist." Owen turned to the group and Cam's throat closed when he faced him.

"I wouldn't bet your money on it." Jake said noticing the same thing Cam did. Lots and lots of blood. Everyone looked in confusion as the two stared outside.

"I don't think we are going anywhere soon." Eli spoke after Jake pointed their attention toward the result of mayhem a few miles away that traveled to nearby the school.

Cam snapped out in time to say "I think we should get away from the door and into a secure room before something happens." His voice did not show the sacred panicked feeling he had which was his objective.

The group ran and ended up in the Cafeteria. Instantly Jake and Cam took charge of the group, being the first ones to adjust to the current situation which surprised most people seeing as it was very uncharacteristic of Cam to do so.

"Didn't you say you saw a movie similar to this last night? I mean isn't that strange." Cam nodded in response still hiding the panic he felt as Maya got closer to him.

"We need to board up the school, doorways and windows, I never thought I would have to say this but I really don't want to be eaten by zombies." Cam's voice still calm and steady caused laughter among the group.

"We'll get to it then. Who knew Rookie here would be the one to lead through a zombie apocalypse I mean really I'm surprised I thought he'd be freaking out." Dallas was honestly happy with his younger teammates courage, he was scared as hell but wouldn't show it and had no idea Cam was too.

"When you've seen as many Zombie movies as he has I wouldn't be scared either." Maya points out, remembering the many movies they had watched both finding the older ones funny due to the bad graphics.

Jake and Cam had somehow become the official leaders of the group as zombies neared. No one could figure out how Cam kept so calm, with Jake it was no surprise but they expected maybe Eli not Cam.

"not so upset we are in a school now Tori." Maya mocked looking at the giant pile of supplies they had managed.

"Eventually we are going to have to leave, but for now we just have to keep safe. We don't let ANYONE in, just in case." Jake instructed the group as Cam helped with supplies.

"Tori calm down." Zig comforted her as she cried in fear as they group of zombies with rotten flesh and blood covered bodies approached.

Inside Cam was dying. He was scared and knew everyone else felt the same but when it came to these situations Cam sealed all emotion and took charge, one of his better qualities he had always thought. Even Dallas showed worry by now.

"Is everything boarded up?" Cam asked him.

"Just finished."

"Good, I think at least one of us has to stay awake, for tonight we should stay together until we are more organized. By tomorrow we should have a system. If everyone is asleep we will end up dead and like I said earlier I really don't want to be eaten so who is willing to stay up tonight. I will but we need more people."

"I'll do it." Luke offered.

"Same." Jake and Eli spoke simultaneously.

"alright then the four of us will stay awake tonight and figure out what is planned for tomorrow everyone else get some sleep." Cam ordered and everyone agreed.

"I like this Cam better." Maya teased walking past him.

He was enjoying the shock everyone had from this part of him, it wasn't exactly typical of him and it showed he wasn't always as everyone thought.

"Any ideas for how to handle this?" Cam's mind far away watching Maya toss and turn in her sleep.

"I think…" Cam didn't listen to the rest as he walked over to Maya who was drenched in cold sweat and shaking.

"hey are you okay?" he asked as she snuggled closer to him

"Movies are one thing but the thought of you or Katie and the zombies it's scary." Her voice was shaky but she was staying strong. She would admit she was scared but she wasn't going to break down, she would make it through and seeing Cam manage to stay calm relaxed her.

"why don't you come over here with me, if you get tiered you can go back to sleep okay?" she nodded and followed him back to the group.

"Aww isn't that just so cute." Luke said in a high pitched mocking tone but the two rolled their eyes and Maya sat on Cam's lap as they continued.

"So how should we do this, we cant enclose everyone in one room if zombies break through from both ends we are dead."

"well, we could split up in groups, each equipped with weapons and a small emergency pack of like necessities if they have to make a quick escape and everyone should have access to a vehicle as well as a licensed driver, although the license isn't required they should know what they are doing."

"There are plenty of vehicles around here if you know how to get into them. And how will we split the groups?" Eli added.

"Well mostly everyone can drive except for me, Maya, Tori and Zig so that isn't an issue. I know some of us would like to stay together, like Clare with Eli, Jake and Katie, Mo and Marisol, and Tori will throw a fit without Zig so that might cause some issues if we try and keep everyone together but it might be possible." Cam started looking at Maya

"There is an odd number though so one group will have an extra person. I figure we will split in either three groups of four or four groups of three well plus the two extra."

"Even number is probably better, as childish as it sounds a buddy system could save a life if one of the groups is split they won't be on their own to fend for themselves." Eli helped out.

"Okay sounds good. Who in what group though?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"well obviously Luke, Owen and Dallas should be split. They do work good together but that will leave at least one group too open. This might take awhile." Cam huffed leaning back in his chair.

"well like you said couples are going to want to stay together so we have to consider that, I was thinking the younger group like you two Tori and Zig should be with like Dallas. That way you can all stay together and you and Dallas know each other well so it will help…."

"I don't know about that, if we lose Dallas then we are screwed. We wouldn't be able to drive a car and would get swarmed even if we managed to fend them off it would mean death, if only this happened next year, after I took drivers ed this summer otherwise that would work." He sighed in defeat.

"What if we put Mo and Marisol with Luke and Imogen, Katie and Jake with me and Maya so the sisters can stay together and Owen and Dallas with Tori and Zig seeing as no offense to them but they are the most vulnerable."

"I thought we were going to split those two and what about Eli and Clare?"

"yeah, um they should be with us seeing as our group might be a little less safe and yeah I was but I know in sight of some dead person Tori will break down so we need someone to pull her weight." Cam explained.

"Everyone is happy and safe, nice. I just wish we thought of that earlier because the sun will be up soon." Jake yawned.

"Yeah Maya, you should go back to sleep, we have to get started planning with the rest of the group in the morning." Cam kissed her head as she sleepily walked off.

**SO sorry it was kind of boring but it did just start and I wanted to add detail, as if you were watching it all happen. It will get a ton better though I promise. And I know I changed Cam a lot but I had read a few other zombie fics (how I got the idea) and in them they make Cam way too afraid so I thought I would be different and make him useful when it counts, which is why everyone else is confused with it too in the story.**


	2. Preparation

**After the positive feedback I spent 2 hours to write this chapter and review its content for you. Sorry it's so late at night (depending on where you are, but it is 1 AM for me) but I didn't have time and knew I needed it to be in so you wouldn't have to wait :)**

**And I saw a few requests/questions so in response to your reviews:**

**All reviewers: I love to hear you like it :D and please give input and ideas, I would love to make the story the best it can be.**

**Degrassiluva + random guest with no name: people will die…. But I won't kill anyone important, I hate when Degrassi kids die in these things.**

**JJB88 and same random guest as the previous: Ali,Dave,Jenna and Becky are not in the story because there are too many people already and they didn't make the cut plus they are always there, I like to be different.**

**Now Chapter 2:**

"SO those are our groups now for pairs. It's obvious Mo and Marisol and Luke and Imogen but I don't know how to sort the rest of us." Cam said puzzled.

"Well me and Katie, You and Maya, Clare and Eli, which ever hockey guy with Tori and the other Zig. Simple." Jake explained cheerfully but Cam shook his head.

"if we do that me and Maya have no way of getting out safely. For our group we are going to have to split someone up because we have to be in three's. But everyone else is set." Cam banged his head backward against the wall in aggravation.

"Me Jake and Maya and you Clare and Eli." Katie said simply but Maya dug deeper into Cam's side.

"Not gonna work." She hissed.

"If we don't figure this out soon Cam is going to give himself a concussion." Eli pointed to the over stressed Campbell banging his head on the wall.

"Well, Katie wants her sister but her sister wants to be with Cam, Katie and Jake wont separate and neither with Clare and Eli. You are all screwed." Dallas chuckled.

"We will split then." Eli spoke up.

"Clare can go with Katie and Jake. We all know Katie can fight for herself so can Jake so I know it will be safer and I'm pretty sure these two can handle themselves pretty fine, if Maya takes after Katie even a little and Cam is on the hockey team, has to count for something." He finished and they nodded.

"But I want to stay with my sister!" Katie barked.

"She will be fine Katie. Trust me." The look in Cam's eye as he spoke assured her he would rather die than let her. "Plus this is only an in emergency situation. Otherwise we all stick together as one group or in our larger groups so it shouldn't have to come to that I hope" He added.

"now on to the other rules….." he continued.

"each pair will be assigned emergency kits we have made for you." Jake pointed to the 6 small duffle bags.

"They contain small amounts of food, blankets and a first aid kit in each." Jake continued showing the contents of the bag.

"Thank god we are in a school!" Clare cheered.

"As for sleeping arrangements, sooner or later we will have to leave here for supplies. We are NOT to take from the emergency kits under ANY circumstances while still in the building. We will live off what we have for now. Two people from each group will remain awake at night preferably someone who can fend off any zombies that are coming." Eli looked directly at Tori before continuing.

"we will each have a breakfast and dinner in efforts not to waste food. And NO roaming on your own, this school is too big and we need to stick together. You don't go one second without someone with you. Now to avoid any problems with escaping we will bar up the entrances to the second floor entrances so we don't have an issue with that." Everyone knew he meant getting cornered and jumping out a window to their death.

"Since there are 3 groups one will be at the east side of the school one to the west and one in the middle. My group will be in the center seeing as me, Jake and Eli are basically running this for now. with that said we need a leader for each pair and for each group. A person we will talk to about how to move on so they know and can update the group making it easier than rounding everyone up. Please say who the leader will be, write it here then go to the side your group is given." Cam finished.

"Well, seeing as the three of us are controlling this we need to consult with one another but we do need a leader if we are split. I will lead my group and it's between Eli and Cam." Jake stated to his group.

"Eli should be in charge if we get split. Otherwise it's the three of us which is better with our larger group." Cam explained.

4 people approached the table with the note pad on it.

_Group one (west side/gym):_

_Pair one: Dallas_

_Pair 2: Owen_

_Overall leader: Dallas_

The next two stepped to the table.

_Group 2 (east side/library):_

_Pair one: Luke_

_Pair two: Mo_

_Overall leader: Mo _

Finally the last group decided on how it would work.

_Group 3 (middle/caf):_

_Group 1: Jake_

_Group 2: Eli_

And finally

_Leaders of entire party: Jake, Eli, and Cam_

"All set. At eight PM everyone should be in their rooms. I know it's early but we have to be safe." With that everyone went their separate ways through the school.

Over on the west side:

"Tori!" Zig tried to catch up with her. "they said not to go anywhere alone!"

"well they shouldn't have put me in a group with guys because I have to pee." He finally gave in standing outside the door Baseball bat ready.

"AHHHHHH!" Tori's ear piercing scream sent Zig rushing in to find a zombie trapped in a corner completely immobile.

"Really Tori." He sighed swinging the bat with such force the head was ripped off seeing as it was rotten mostly anyway

When they returned they reported the incident to Dallas like they were told. So he could bring it up later at the meeting.

"You are just ridiculous. Now go throw a pompom or something." She motioned with his hand as Owen and Dallas continued the little shoot out they arranged in the gym.

On the east side:

"Ughh all they have in here is books." Marisol whined.

"that is why they call it a library." Imogen shook her head continuing her book. "try reading, or go on the computer there is still access I'm pretty sure."

Marisol groaned and went online to see a picture of a flesh eating zombie on the screen which then turned to a news caster.

"Zombies are running amuck all across Ontario and everyone is instructed to remain inside as much as possible and follow these guide lines…." The man started listing everything they already knew.

"Mo make sure to mention this okay." He nodded.

Over in the center of the school:

"Can everyone just focus!?" Cam's head was spinning as they were preparing for the trip for supplies.

"It is going to be dangerous but we have to do it this way or not at all." Jake spat.

"No. someone will die like that!" Eli retorted.

"Forget it!" Cam got up and walked away from the group as the others walked in.

"Okay, how is everything going?" Eli turned his attention t the groups.

"Well, Tori refused to let Zig go into the girls bathroom, she walked in screamed so loud I thought my ears would fall off. He went in to see a mindless zombie girl completely pinned and immobile. Zig beheaded it and that was that." He shrugged.

"Typical Tori." Maya shook her head.

"we are lucky she isn't dead. Next time someone has to go no matter how much she protests, we might not be as lucky." Eli added.

"Mo?" Jake asked.

"well I already told you what we know. Everything is fine though."

"okay. Well tomorrow we are going to do a little preparation, so everyone understands EXACTLY what they have to do and then Monday we have to get supplies. After that we should think of finding more shelter a school isn't the safest once they find us." Cam dismissed.

"this is going to be a _long_ apocalypse" Eli joked and everyone laughed.

"Very long." Maya sighed.

**Thank you for the reviews! It's good to know people like the story and also just a sneak peak: next chapter there will be da zombles.**


	3. out for supplies

After a breakfast of waffles and bacon the group sat in the caf as Cam explained his plan.

"I have thought of every possibility and a way to avoid it but we can't avoid everything. I know the real thing is different than on paper and we will react to things without thinking BUT here is a general idea." Everyone's eyes were on Cam.

"The zombies haven't found us yet which is why we will use this time to go for supplies a few miles off in case they find us there they won't trace us back. We have three vehicles available and will stay in our groups. When we arrive at the store the rules are simple:

1. You stay with your 'buddy' to assure safety  
2. You look for necessities ONLY such as clothes and food.  
3. Take little perishable food because it will eventually spoil.  
4. If you can look for anything that can be used as a weapon.  
5. We leave NO ONE and I mean NO ONE behind we are in this together and we have to stay alive." Everyone nodded and Cam gestured to Jake.

"Now seeing as we have to move quickly you will each be assigned something to take." Jake handed the paper to the captains then read it aloud.

_Group 1:_

_Katie/Jake: Weapons of any sort_

_Eli/Clare: Food_

_Maya/Cam: Clothes _

_Group 2:_

_Dallas/Tori: medicines/ household requirements(toilet paper, bandages, plates, ect.) _

_Owen/Zig: Clothes_

_Group 3:_

_Luke/Imogen: food_

_Mo/Marisol: medicines/ household requirements(toilet paper, bandages, plates, ect.) _

"2 questions why are Jake and Katie only ones retrieving weapons and two why is our group split into groups of two not three?" Maya asked.

"Well, the school has a lot of weapons inside already so it isn't a priority but very helpful and we need to cover more area plus we will be with others in the clothing section of the store in case we need to escape" Cam cleared.

"Alright, Now that that is cleared up we will spend the day preparing our exit of the building and well doing whatever. We will leave tomorrow when food is necessary." Eli dismissed them.

/

The way to the store was quiet in all the vehicles and was easy, no zombies in sight. They all rushed in filling baskets with various items as the zombies approached. Now surrounded and armed the group makes a run for the door slashing furiously with items from hockey sticks to butcher knives.

Everyone made it to the cars safely but Jake's wouldn't turn on.

"Fuck!" He screamed slamming his head on the wheel still attempting to start the vehicle as zombies pried at the doors.

Eventually the van started but one had managed to rip the door off and grab Maya's arm. Jake was already driving as she was being pulled out the door hanging on for dear life now as the zombie climbed her to feed on her.

"MAYA!" Katie screamed unable to move.

With a knife in one hand Cam walked to the edge.

"Grab my hand quick!" he ordered and she did as he instructed.

With the force from the car all Cam had to do was release the knife and it would fly into the zombie's neck. When he did so Maya flipped into the van and they switched positions, Cam slipping off with a trail or flesh eaters not far behind. They were frozen. Jake was at the wheel and everyone else was shocked at what happened. He fell.

"CAM! NO!" Maya started to cry as she felt the car jolt and turn to reverse.

_No one left behind._ Cam's words shook through Jake's head. Everyone had agreed that moment to the rules and that was one. He and Cam had been helping everyone else, what would he be if he let Cam die after he had enough courage to risk his life like he did.

He put the car in reverse and Eli was ready to jump. Jake slammed his foot on the break and Eli grabbed Cam who was fighting for his life against zombies with the same knife from before.

As Eli was pulling Cam into the van Jake drove off.

"You weren't bitten were you?"

"No, I guess sports are good for one thing, fast thinking." He said shakily walking over to Maya who was still crying in fear.

"Hey, it's okay. We're okay." he cooed calming her and letting a few of his own tears fall.

"Why did you come back, we all could have been dead!" Cam screamed.

"Because we need you and you need us. The larger the group the more chance we have of making this."

Cam didn't respond, they were a team in this and everyone was staying together. Maya wasn't crying anymore but she was shaking and all Cam could do now was forget what happened and be with her.

/

Everyone arrived at the school in one piece but the six from Jake's van were extremely shaken.

Once they were all back inside and in the Caf the others needed answers to why Cam and Maya especially were shaken and why they were so late.

"It wouldn't start than one of the zombies managed to pry open the door and as I drove off it latched on to Maya. Cam was the first to snap out of shock and grabbed her hand, but when he threw the knife and the zombie's grip was released Cam was pulling with so much force Maya flipped in and he fell out so we went back for him." Jake explained.

"You should have been more careful then" Dallas scoffed.

"We are just happy no one was hurt." Eli assured.

"We have enough supplies for a while so we should be safe. The zombies did not find us here yet so we do have at the very least 2 days" he continued.

"I don't think these two are going to want to do much anyway." Katie looked over at Cam and Maya.

Cam seemed to be himself. Not the same one that helped run a group through the first few days of a zombie apocalypse but regular old Cam. Maya on the other hand was scared out of her mind.

That night Cam had offered to stay up again.

"No." Katie vetoed.

"Why not I'm probably not gonna sleep anyway."

"Just no." Katie's eyes darted toward Maya and Cam understood.

"Alright, see you in the morning." He walked over to Maya.

"I might never sleep again." She laughed weakly.

"That makes two of us but if I didn't agree to let her take my place I'm pretty sure she was going to knock me unconscious. Why I have no idea but she is your sister." Cam lay down next to Maya and the two spent the next few hours talking like they would on the phone almost every night before this happened.

"Why did you do that earlier, I mean I know why but like…" he cut her off

"I told your sister you would be fine, I told her I would keep you safe so I did. That and she scares me." She leaned in and kissed him, for the first time during this did she feel safe.

**In response to reviews:**

**Anna: I added extra Caya just for you :)**

**1djbgay: I know it wasn't really a sneak peak it was just a heads up and I will consider that.**

**Next chapter coming soon **


	4. Old friend, you are now dead

**A chapter dedicated to Eclare and Jattie fans (there won't be many of these, I personally love Caya the most out of the three and since they are my favorite at the moment it will be mostly them)**

Katie looked over to see both Maya and Cam asleep for the first time since they were trapped. She had her doubts about him from day one but when he risked his own life for her, it changed everything. Cam wasn't like Dallas, Luke or Owen and she knew that but now it's clear that he is a great guy and her sister is lucky to have him

Now Clare, Eli, Jake and Katie sit together talking about what had happened.

"I know if that was me I would have left him, just saying." Eli wrapped his arm around Clare referring to Jake driving back.

"I don't know about you but something seems off to me." Clare spoke for the first time in days.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Some guy acting all weird locks us in a school and just disappears then a bunch of 'zombies' try and eat us. I swear there is more going on."

"I wouldn't worry. We are safe and that's all that matters." Katie's voice was shaky but everyone overlooked it, she almost lost her sister.

"Um…." Was all Clare aid when everyone saw 3 green, bloody, rotten flesh covered zombies break through a window.

"More of these things!" Jake whined grabbing the bat from beside him.

The four started to kill the flesh eaters as more entered.

"there are way too many of these things!" Eli called to the others when everyone, including Cam and Maya rushed over weapon in hand.

"18 zombies 14 of us. Real fair." Imogen complained slicing one of the heads off.

Some of the zombies came close to biting them but one one was hurt.

There were only three zombies left. But no one could do it. The three zombies were people they once knew.

Alli, Adam and Jenna were there. They were undead and no one can do it. Of course not everyone knew them but the thought of it. Everyone in this room had grown a bond with each other and to kill their friend wasn't something any of them wanted to live with.

The next few seconds were a blur as one Jenna was about to bite Tori who only could scream and the others were approaching as well. Next thing anyone knew heads were cut and Clare fell to the floor crying. The look on Eli's face told everyone to leave them alone.

Now Clare and Eli were alone.

"You did the right thing." He said softly, he had just lost a friend as well.

"But.. they.. it's…not…fair!" she said between sobs. Eli responded by slowly lifting her head with his hand so she faced him.

"We are going to be okay and that's all that matters. There is a time for crying and that's when we are out of here, when we are safe. I know it's hard to lose someone but you have to believe me sitting around and crying isn't going to solve anything." He said in a harsh but soothing way. He kissed her and she gladly returned it deepening as it went on but cut short by the tears that streamed down Clare's face. Now they sit there in memory of what were their friends.

"I love you Eli." She dug her head in his shoulder letting one last tear fall from her bright blue eyes.

"I love you too." The only thing in his mind was that this had to end soon, no more suffering and no more friends dyeing.

/

"You okay?" Katie asked Jake. Although Jake wasn't really close with Alli or Jenna they did annoy him on multiple occasions for guy advice so they did bond with him.

"Yeah, but how many people are going to die before this is over? I mean we are sitting here safe and sound while people are dying!"

Katie knew better than to think he was fine, any one would know he wasn't. she did the first thing that came to mind.

She kissed him, not deeply but just a short sweet kiss that got his attention.

"No one else is going to die if we stay together." He nodded and the two sat in a sweet silence.

/

No one was really in their right mind by now but they hid it well. This thing could last weeks, months or even years and all they had was each other to keep them grounded.

Several of their fellow students and friends were dead and all they could do was hope. Hope that help would come and that they would be safe. Hope that friends and family were alive and hope no one else dies.

"We have been through a lot this week." Cam spoke softly. "we had come close to losing a few of us and we had learned many of our friends and family haven't made it. Today we are going to try to have fun, enjoy having an entire school to ourselves and forget the past events." Everyone nodded happily. A day to forget is what they needed.

The rest of the day was very eventful from races across the school to searching through the teachers' things. Although they would never forget the horror they have endured so far and they knew they could expect more they enjoyed the day of letting the worry melt away and have fun.

**I know it's really short but I have extreme writers block and people kept requesting Eclare so I thought I would do a chapter of Eclare and Jattie since I didn't know what else to write. Don't expect a chapter for a while because I have writers block and school starts Monday :( **


End file.
